


【巴托中心】Your Biggest Fan

by Nitsuki



Series: 大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, 不斷用草帽團的愛攻擊這貨他就會自動死掉, 不用介意屏障, 只要是草帽團就算什麼都沒做都能撩到這漢子, 巴托小天使, 表裡人格的落差堪比馬里亞納大海溝, 被擊落的戰鬥機級別迷弟, 面基前後都失眠好幾天搞不好最後變成爆肝死
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 時間點設定為Stampede劇場版後。為了之後幾篇而寫的開頭。
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates/Bartolomeo, 草帽團x巴托洛米奧
Series: 大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792765
Kudos: 3





	【巴托中心】Your Biggest Fan

娜美為拉夫德魯永久指針的事默哀幾秒，提出了另一件令她很在意的事。

「那個...... 從剛才開始就一直想問：

跟在我們後面的到底是什麼鬼東西？！」

她一臉驚恐地指向緊隨著千陽號斜後方、看似詛咒人偶一樣的船頭。

喬巴探身船側，露出同樣驚恐的表情。

「他他他們掛了個路飛標本在船頭！」

烏索普一臉鐵青地對喬巴說：「那個海賊團是相當可怕的存在...... 我們上一次坐了那艘船去佐烏找你們，差點就沒命......」

「什麼？！路飛、索隆、羅賓和弗蘭奇加起來都不夠他們厲害？太可怕了！怎麼辦路飛！用風來炮嗎？！」

弗蘭奇倒是一副好整以睱的狀態。

「洛米男嗎？好久不見囉。」

山治盯著帆上「巴托俱樂部」的字樣故作鎮定，他壓下眼裡的一絲恐懼，手抖著點了支煙。兩年後的山治對七彩旗幟有著強烈的心理陰影，他亳不猶疑這一定是艘人妖船，或者基佬船（他暫時無法決定到底是人妖還是基佬比較好），或者兩種都有。

「哈哈哈說什麼呢烏索普，洛米男超有趣的啦！喂——洛米男！！！你們沒事嗎！！！ 」路飛跳到上方甲板，歡快地朝對方揮手。

「「「別把人喊來啦！！！#」」」

「慢著，巴托俱樂部......洛米男......巴托洛米奧？！」娜美努力回想：「是上次把整艘船清潔了一番、用幾百萬貝里買草皮的那個超新星？！」

「對啊，他人超好的，在佐烏分別時還把食材全送給我們......」路飛說： 「娜、娜美！你的眼睛變成貝里了！」

「路——飛——前——輩！！！！！！」

受到路飛的召喚，那艘詭異船隻以驚人的速度「滑」到千陽號旁邊，更加詭異的畫面隨之而來，甲板上站了幾十個狂揮著手、感動流涕的小混混，為首那個衣著豔麗的綠色雞冠頭更是激動得亂七八糟——

「太感動了唄！！」「被前輩關心了啊啊啊」「太溫柔了啊啊」

「承蒙前輩們的照顧！」「沒有幫上忙好慚愧啊啊」「前輩！！」

「喲呵呵呵，這不是剛剛在島上跟著索隆回來的那位嗎？」布魯克大概是唯一沒有被震憾到的成員。

「欸！船上的是......梅利嗎？」喬巴指著對方的船。

「喬巴，他們也放了你的大頭在船尾喔。」索隆心情複雜地指著後面粉色的帽子。「......總的來說，是一群相當狂熱的粉絲吧。」

「粉絲？我的嗎！討厭啦你這樣說我也不會高興的！」小麇鹿開心地扭來扭去。

「洛米男——！！要過來吃飯嗎！今天山治也在喔！」

巴托洛米奧看著眼前的草帽一伙全員，本來就感動得不自己，現在路飛還邀請他去千陽號吃飯——

『路路路飛前輩在喊他幫我取的小名！還請我吃飯！而且還是山治前輩煮的唄！路飛前輩還溫柔地關心我們有沒有受傷......啊啊啊好幸福唄！！』

「太好了老大！超級羨慕啊！」

「說什麼呢我們老大是跟路飛前輩出生入死過了才有這樣的待遇啊。」

「老大快過去吧！平時每晚都看著路飛前輩的生命卡發呆，現在可是大好機會呀！」

『對、對了，竟然有幸跟全員見面，實在是千載難逢的機會唄！可惡！我得馬上回應路飛前輩！可是、可是！千陽號上的各位前輩那麼輝眼，我我我眼淚停不下來唄！站在這裡看著都快要窒息了，如果再次登上神聖的千陽號，我一定會幸福得𣊬間就死掉唄！！！』

千陽號上眾人默默看著對面那顆翠綠的頭從跳著揮手到痛哭流涕，再變成像少女一樣雙手捂臉，又再擦一遍眼淚，然後紅著臉轉過身去環抱著自己......

「......白癡嗎？」山治皺著眉頭。

「......讓這樣的人過來真的沒關係嗎？」娜美汗顏。

「洛米男怎麼了？聽不清楚嗎......我明明很大聲了耶。」路飛一頭問號。

「喂洛米男！」

路飛一手抓住船身，另一手伸長到對面。

「是！路飛前、輩？？？嗚哇————！！」

還來不及轉過頭，巴托就被揪著後領子、飛越兩船之間的海洋，撞倒把他扯過來的路飛，一記跌落千陽號的草地上。

「痛......咦？」

『——這是......路飛前輩的......前輩用橡膠之力把我拉過來了！這體驗太奇妙了唄！慢著.......這、我、降落在路飛前輩身上......身......上......』

「哈哈哈抱歉，洛米男，沒事吧？」

『身——上！！！！』

巴托一臉惶恐，刷地後退一米，向著路飛的方向做出土下座的姿勢。

「太失禮了！小弟竟然跌倒在路飛前輩的貴體上真是萬分抱歉！！」

......什麼鬼「貴體」？眾人在心裡吐嘈。

「哈哈，別在意啦！對了，你上次不是說很想吃山治的料理？今天他在喔！還有上次沒見到的喬巴、娜美和布魯克......」

沒見過巴托的船員好奇地上前圍觀，其他人在後面跟著。

「山治前輩世界第一的料理！啊啊喬巴前輩太可愛了唄！娜美前輩果然是大美人啊啊啊娜美前輩女神......布魯克前輩的時尚氣息......前輩的聲音簡直太令人著迷......啊、路飛前輩還在對著我笑，太幸福了唄！索隆前輩今日也超級酷的太感動了唄......弗蘭奇前輩、羅賓前輩、烏索普前輩......我、我我死而無憾了唄！」

（烏索普：「你激動得語無倫次了唄......不，怎麼被傳染了唄......」）

面對著步步進逼的幸福感，巴托幾乎透不過氣，熱淚滿腔、心跳加速、腦內一片混亂、紅暈從心口爬上脖子爬上臉頰爬上耳尖，「沙」一聲頭殼冒出煙來——

——然後啪地直直倒了下去。

「真的死掉了？！」羅賓驚訝地掩住口。

「不得了！快叫醫生！！醫生呢？」喬巴著急地跑上前：「啊、我就是醫生......」

「死掉？為什麼？洛米男發生什麼事了？！吃錯了東西嗎？！」路飛也吃驚地上前幫喬巴扶起巴托。

【巴托洛米奧 v. 草帽團 —— 瞬死 】

下回預告

山治：「船上會行走的綠色植物他媽的越來越多——」

索隆：「白痴圈圈眉的變態指數也越來越高——」

巴托：「總覺得我的存活率越來越低了唄！？」

山治：「今晚的宵夜就球藻混海草吧。」

巴托：「前輩們習慣在浴室裡吃宵夜嗎？欸、我也一起？可以嗎？前前前輩想我去的話當然絕對沒問題的唄！」

索隆：「我開動了——」

巴托：「咦為什麼在吃我這是什麼神展開等等不對唄前輩你在摸哪裡——」

次回：山治x巴托x索隆《當前輩們說浴室play時到底在說什麼》

請勿期待。

山治：「咦？煙花嗎？哦，原來是一場摧毀三觀的核爆。」

**Author's Note:**

> 重溫一次OP德島，實在太喜歡巴托洛米奧了啊啊啊  
> 如此馬里亞納海溝一樣的反差萌讓人受不了啊啊啊啊啊
> 
> 綠色雞冠頭加紫色外套（竟然還帶羽毛）加紅黃格子褲（竟然還帶荷葉邊）的服飾，這貨是明哥時裝秀迷路走出來的模特嗎？！簡直走在潮流最前線的末端好不好（←究竟是最前還是最後）  
> 又帥又可愛的萌萌腦殘粉！萌到我胃痛(?)......
> 
> Stampede他出來我簡直就整個啊啊啊啊啊←同樣地燒上腦了開始語無倫次  
> 如果被我摸到我就死而無憾了（認真臉）←什麼鬼


End file.
